Being a teenager
by LittleRedRidingVanz
Summary: sequel 2 well thats a shocker edwards away for business now bella is trying to cope with him being away by pretending to have a normal life and having sum fun rosalie is trying to help bella cope without edward being there sum drama and a litle comfort
1. Chapter 1

Being a Teenager: Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Mom! I'm going out k?" I yelled to my mom, Rosalie. She' a vampire and 18 years for like ever. She' beautiful blond, I'm blond too. I used to live with these humans named Charlie and Renee. Renee lives somewhere like Jacksonville and Charlie still lives in Forks, Washington. I'm immortal, I had to tell Charlie that so I could live with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. They're vampires also but I'm not. I have some weird powers.

Mom answered by saying, "Where are you going?"

I sighed and thought, 'always protective.' "I'm going to the mall with some friends."

"Oh, Edward's back from town? I didn't know that."

"No, he's not, and I love him but we broke up ever since he had to go away to some trip. Plus I met another guy, Justin."

"Bells, Edward asked you to _marry_ him. Then you broke up with him. Why did you do that?"

"Well, _he_ went away, and then barely comes back to visit. Is he doing that to avoid me or something? _He asked _me to marry him and he leaves. What was I supposed to do wait for him and he might not come back and just sulk and say 'well that sucks I guess I'll never have a boyfriend'? No, I'm going to have to get through my life and if he comes back I'll think about it, but until then I'm going to enjoy my life."

"Well, Bella, he did have to go because he changed on how old he was. He's like 21 now. He did that because he wanted to support you guys so when you get married he can pay for tax and stuff. And you know how he's a doctor because he supposedly skipped a lot of school and was majoring in doctor thin like 6 or 7 years ago. Then he got a job somewhere like Alaska and he could barely come home. He'll be back."

"Fine, but until then I'm going to hang out with my friends and stuff." I said as I went out of the house and got into my truck. Then Mom was in front of the car before I could even revive the engine yet. I rolled down the window as far as I could and yelled, "What!"

"I'm not letting you go out with that truck anymore. You're taking my car from now on." She said. Why does she always give me stuff?

"Don't you have to use it?"

"No, I got a new car. And I know how much you don't want me to buy you a new car so I'm giving you mine."

I got out and sighed and opened the garage door. And I saw that beauty. That car I'm going to have to drive because Rosalie is probably going to throw mine of a cliff or something. Ha, cliff, I remember when I wanted to cliff dive when I was with Jacob Black.

" `Kay I'll take your car," I silently added, 'and go to Jacob's'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

I took Rosalie's car and drove off to La Push. I was so happy to finally and see Jacob Black again. It's been like forever since I have actually seen him.

I pulled into his drive-way and parked the car. I saw Jacob look out and see who was at the driveway. He looked shocked to see me. Then he opened the door and marched toward my car. He knocked on the glass and said, "Hey bloodsucker why are you here. You know about the treaty right?"

I sighed and rolled down the window, "Jacob it's me Bella remember?"

Jacob looked at me for a minute and chuckled, "Whoops I thought you were Rosalie. Why is your hair blond?"

"Um, I'm kind of Rosalie's daughter. This doesn't throw the treaty right?"

He smiled at me and said, "No, it doesn't because you're not a vampire right?"

"Yup, no vampire venom in me." I laughed and got out the car. It's so easy to talk to Jacob.

"So, what brings you here to my little house?"

"I just wanted to see you. I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you." I said as we got into his house.

We sat down on the couch. We just stared at each other for a minute. It's like we were trying to memorize each other. Like we weren't going to see each other.

I stopped the silence. "So, how's being a werewolf?"

"Huh? Oh, right I told you about that. I forgot I told you. It's fine, you know killing bad vampires and protecting humans like you. So, what's been going on with you? Last time I saw you I got mad at you because you were suicidel. What happened? Then I heard from Charlie that you're out of town for like a few day."

"Well, I cut myself" – I saw him wince – "and Rosalie saved me by taking me to the doctors. Then me and her went to New York to see who was my parents and I guess it was Rosalie. Then I found out that Edward was under some spell that this other vampire, Samantha, put on him to love her. I had to give him some of my blood and it was all okay. Did I mention that I'm immortal?"

"Wow, so, you're what a Cullen now?" Jake asked.

"Um, no I'm a Hale. So, it's Isabella Marie Hale. Not Swan."

He was hesitant to ask the next one but did anyway, "So, where is Edward and what happened after you saved him?"

"After I saved him well, he, kind of, asked me to marry him. Then he forged his age to 21. And now he's probably healing someone or something because he's a doctor now and he had some business thing."

When I looked up at him it looked like his face was going to break soon. He was smiling soo big. I wonder what's got him so happy?

**AN: I know stupid part to leave off at but I haven't updated for so long I think you deserve to know what happens sooner than later.**


	3. AN: Sorry

AN: I'm sorry

I'm not stopping to write but I've been practicing for my auditions for acting tomorrow and I've been really busy. I hope I'll make the lead role. After tomorrow I'll update.

Peace

Vanessa


	4. AN IMPORTANT

AN:

I'm sorry, but I don't know if I want to keep writing but if you guys still want me to then I will but you have to review


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I finally spoke what was on my mind. "Jake, why are you smiling like that?"

He spoke, still smiling, "Because, Cullen's out of the way. I can finally make my move without him interrupting." After he finished his sentence he started to lean in and was going to kiss me.

I looked at him as if her were crazy but when he kissed me I thought there was going to be a spark or something like when I kiss Edward or when I kiss Justin (but when I kiss Justin there's not as much spark). So, when our lips touched and I didn't feel anything I pulled away suddenly.

"Hey, what's wrong does my breath stink?" He asked looking like a sad puppy lost in the rain or something.

I hesitated to answer. I didn't want to break his heart but I guess that's the only way. So I said it, "I didn't feel anything. There's supposed to be a spark or something. There was nothing, not a single feeling except that your lips were on mine. It's not the same. I guess we're just supposed to be best-friends and not girlfriend and boyfriend." I said sadly.

He was breathing hard now. It was like he was running laps around a track or something the way he was breathing. Then he said or more like growled, "We're supposed to be together. I love you!"

"Yeah, you love me but I only love you as a brother and best friend," I said as calmly as I could ignoring the fact that he was getting angrier and angrier.

Then he screamed and his face was morphing into a beast or a monster. No I was wrong on both things except that he was like a monster. He was a werewolf. So you could say that he was both beast and monster and man mixed together. Then if you were there you could see that he was trying to morph into his human self, which he succeeded at. He just looked at me like I wasn't a person. Like I was his enemy. Like I was a vampire.

He walked up to me like a lion stalking its prey.

"Jake, I'm sorry that I don't love you that way but I just don't. I'm sorry, it's not my fault." I said thinking all he wanted to do you was talk and not get too physical.

But I was wrong. He growled/screamed at me saying, "It is your fault you little bitch-slut. You are dating some guy when you're supposed to be _engaged_ with your bloodsucker _Edward_! I mean what kind of person does that to their fiancée?" Then he swung his fist and hit me right in the eye. Talk about bulls-eye or Bella-eye.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I looked at him with tears brimming my eyes. I would never shed a tear in front of him. Not anymore. He wasn't himself right now.

I ran to my car and put the keys into the ignition and started the car. By now the tears were just coming like a waterfall. I wonder how long I would cry for. Would it be 2 days, weeks? Months?

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing and encouraging me to write more of "Being a Teenager." It means a lot to know that people actually like my stories thank you and find out what's next in chapter 4 when I update it which will probably be tomorrow or so**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I parked the car in the garage where it was originally before mom gave it to me. Mom was at the door of the garage before I even got out. I looked at her just for a second then got out of the BMW and ran over to her. I cried into her arms.

She calmed me down enough for her to talk over my cries. "Honey, what happened? Did Justin break up with you?" Then she saw my left eye and was angrier than a bull. "DID JUSTIN HIT YOU!"

I started to calm down a little. I said, "No, it was Jacob B-black."

If her face could her face would be bright red right now. Then Alice came running in and hugged me. She said, "I saw the whole thing but you were already across the treaty line for us to get you. And I didn't want to tell Rose because she would probably break the treaty and we would get into this huge war." Then she said to Mom, "Don't start a war please. That would just upset Bella even more." She faced me again and held me at arms length and asked, "How did you get over the treaty? I mean you are a Cullen."

I sniffed a little ending the tear fest. "He said that since I wasn't a bloodsucker I could cross the treaty line and also I'm a Hale because of Rosalie."

"Right, you're not a vampire but you are an immortal. Amazing. So, we could use you just incase a vampire went on their side and we didn't want to tell them." Mom said to herself but loud enough for me to hear it.

I had to progress what she just said into my brain. "Wait. So there are more vampires here?"

She sighed and said, "Well, Victoria's in Alaska, Laurent is dead. Samantha's dead. Well, there's, really no vampires here that we need to worry about. And just to get things straight why did Jacob Black hit you?"

I took a breath and said, "Well, he kissed me and I pulled away right when our lips met because I didn't feel a spark or something like I do with Justin and Edward. The he called me, um; a bitch-slut because I was dating Justin while Edward engaged to me and I basically, for his point of view, am cheating on Edward. But the truth is that Edward kind of just left and I need some kissing time and some other people to date. I mean seriously Edward was the first person/vampire I have ever date."

"Wow, so, he's basically a hypocrite because he was going to make you cheat on Edward _and_ Justin because they weren't there. Also you shouldn't get upset over a dog like him. I mean he is a brainless dog/werewolf thing." Alice said putting her hand on her hips.

I was just staring in space thinking about _that_ too. Wow, I am doing a lot of thinking.

I sighed and said, "Why can't Edward just come back here and have a living_ here_ he didn't have to go somewhere else. I mean I could be married right now. But no I just have to have this really complicated life here."

"Well, he wanted to the one who actually has a job unlike you where you can barely get a job because you're only 16." Alice said putting an arm around me.

"Ugh, why can't I forge my age like he did. I mean I could me like 18 right now."

Mom looked at me and said, "Yeah, because you're such a wonderful 18 year old. No, you're not. You will always be 16 because you'll always act like a 16 year old and will never be a believable 18 year old. I'm just saying. Edward acts like a really old person even though he's supposed to be like 17 forever. At least we'll get extra money."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'm going up to my room. I'm going to sleep for a hundred years." I went up the stairs to my room. It used to be Edward and mine's room but then he moved.

I stared out the window. I felt my phone vibrating. I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Justin. It said:

Hey babe wuz up? Why aren't you at the mall? Did you not ask your parents or something. Go ask them right now and tell me what they say and if they say yes get down here I miss you 3

-Justin

Oh, my gosh the mall. I totally forgot I had a social life besides Jacob now. And I do miss Justin he's so hot and he even has muscles that aren't too showy like some people. And his hair is long and wavy but like a guy wavy not like a really gay wavy.

I walked down the stairs and said in my normal voice, "Mom, can I go to the mall?"

She turned from looking at a picture of Dad.

"Mom, Dad's only going to be gone for 3 more days. You'll live and he's just hunting in like Alaska. No one will mess with him."

"Sorry, and sure you could go to the mall. But remember be careful. You know there's people who like to stalk pretty girls like you."

Again, always protective.

I was finally at the mall with my boyfriend. We're of course trying to decide which part of the mall to go to first. Well, Jack, Andrea, Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Ashley, Eric, and Nikki and Tyler were trying to decide. Justin and I were just smooching on each other.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw them.

**AN: I'm taking a vote. Who do you want it to be. The Voltori or the Wolf Pack or even the Denali coven?**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I looked from the corner of my eye I saw someone I would think I wouldn't see for years. I took my mouth away from Justin and starred directly and the one I thought I loved and maybe still did. But right now I don't know if I love him. _Edward Cullen_, that was the person I was looking at. And then there was Tanya Denali. And they were _kissing_. I felt like my heart was tearing into to. Though I didn't know why. I thought I didn't love him, well, not that much.

I could feel the tears that were threatening to spill over like before when I was talking/yelling at Jacob. I guess he smelled them or something because he pulled his face away from hers and saw me. I could only stare at him. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't even muster a wave or anything.

"Babe? Are you okay?" I heard Justin say. Then he looked into my face and saw the tears that were going to come out. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked. Then he looked over to where I was starring. Then his face turned into disgust. He knew about Edward. But all he knew was that he and I dated then he broke my heart. That's basically all that everyone knew. When he left it was like he took all the memories from everyone.

I remember that when I asked Angela about Edward and if she's heard from him just incase he lost my number she said, "Oh, that hot 21 year old you were dating? Nope never got a phone call from him."

It was the same thing with everyone else. It was like he was always 5 years older than me.

"Babe, don't pay any attention to him. I'm here now and I'll always be here. Unless you want me to leave your life." Aww it felt good to know that Justin will always be there for me.

I looked back at him and really looked at him. I didn't think of anyone else except Justin. I kissed him again but for a shorter amount of time. When I was done kissing him I looked over at Edward one more time and it looked like his face was about to crack from being sad. That made my heart break into so many pieces that if I could have gone into my heart I probably couldn't count how many.

Then Edward and the Denali family started walking towards us. Edward whispered something into Tanya's ear and she looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Hi, Bella. Haven't seen you in a long time," Edward said trying to be cheery.

"Yeah, so how's being a doctor?" I asked kind of interested on what he's been doing.

"Oh, it's good."

There was an awkward pause then I said, "Well, I have to go back home and do homework or whatever."

Justin looked at me like I was crazy. I wouldn't blame him though. I did just get here. "Are you crazy, Bells? Summer vacation just started then we're off to our senior year. It's going to be so much fun."

"Well, I have to help my mom with the dishes." I said. I really couldn't handle that Edward and Justin were in the same breathing space together.

With a peck on the lips I walked out of the mall and into my car.

"Mom, I'm home," I yelled even though I didn't have to.

Mom was in front of me in a blink of an. She examined me from head to toe, (probably seeing if I've been crying.) "Why are you home so early?"

Crap, how could I explain this? "Um, well, how do I say this? Edward was there." I blurted.

She looked angry all of a sudden. "Why was Edward there?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't know. I guess he's back from wherever."

"So, was he just at the mall alone or something?"

I could feel the lump that was in my throat. Great, how could I explain to Mom that I still loved him? I guess you could say I was really jealous of Tanya for having Edward. But it was my fault. I mean I shouldn't be feeling anything for him. We're basically broken up.

"Um, he was with the Denali's. He was kind of smooching on Tanya." That was when I cracked. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The thought of Edward kissing some other person just didn't feel right to look at. I started crying heavily into Mom's arms.

She was stroking my hair then I felt hands on my back rubbing it. I slightly looked up and saw that Alice was rubbing my back and trying to sooth me. She probably saw this entire thing happening.

**AN: Thank you girl-crazy-4-VampireSpeed for the suggestion of making it the Denali family and having Edward be kissing Tanya **


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After I stopped crying I didn't say anything. I just kinda stared into space.

"Do you want to get him back? I mean like you two smooching instead of him and Tanya?" Mom asked.

"No, if he wants Tanya he can have Tanya. I'll just have to get over it." But inside I know I wouldn't get over it. I mean I loved him and I only like Justin like a guy that I like but not soul mates. There's only one thing to do. "I'm gonna go take a drive or something." I looked over at Alice with pleading eyes to not tell Mom.

She mouthed 'okay'.

I went out to my new car. I looked over and waved goodbye to Mom and Alice.

I went to the only place I could actually think: the meadow. It took a while to get there but I eventually did. Then I thought, "why didn't I just teleport here?"

I just sat there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. I felt a gust of wind then it stopped. I looked behind me and saw the bitch, Tanya.

She said, "You know the only reason that me and Edward were kissing was because he saw you kissing that guy."

"Well, he left. He was the one who put our marriage on hold then just ran away."

"Yeah, I think he thought that you were going to wait for him, but you didn't. You got a new boyfriend and when he saw that he was totally heart broken."

I tensed up, "But I was heart-broken when he was kissing you. I felt this crack in my heart. It's like the hole was coming back again. But now I have a boyfriend to repair my heart. I couldn't wait for him. I need someone to cry to. I needed to be with someone. Then Justin moved here. Justin was my old friend back in Phoenix. We've been friends ever since I went there. He said that he missed me and that he couldn't stand that I wasn't with him. Then we kind of just started going out. We were best friends back then and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I can only tell you something that I haven't said to anyone. That was a very nice story, and if I could I would be crying right now. Maybe you're meant to be with Justin and not Edward. It seems like you two are the perfect couple. But think about your heart." Then she smiled a sad smile and was gone.

**AN I'm back! I hope you like that story. Also the story is going to be a Rosalie/Bella story.**


	9. Chapter 7

Tanya was gone leaving me to think about him. Should I really get back with him. I mean I know what my heart wants and my heart wants Edward. I should probably go home now. Mom'll freak if I don't get home on curfue.

When I got home Edward was there. I froze in my tracks when I saw him and I did want I always wanted to do. I teleported when I wanted to. I shut the door and just stared at thinking he might just go crazy and try to open my door. Instead I heard a knock.

Then mom said, "Honey, you can't hide from him forever."

"Ugh, mom I don't want to see him right now."

"He just wants to talk to you."

"What does he want to talk about?" I asked suddenly curious. I mean if I really do love him what does that mean. I have to break up with my current boyfriend so I could get back to Edward? That's probably what I have to do if I do love him.

I heard her sigh loudly. "He hasn't told me. Honestly I wish that I was the one who could read minds. I'm curious too."

I walked to the door and pushed it open. "Fine, I'll talk to him, but if it gets ugly I'm leaving."

"Fine, but all I want you to do is talk to him. He is my brother and I love him and," she whispered in my ear too low for Edward to hear so I really had to force my hearing. "I can see that you love him too. It's just the look in you eyes that I see. Please, don't deny your heart for me it really hurts me to see you with the wrong guy."

I felt like all this anger was going to me. How many times do people have tell me to go with my heart. Ugh, what if I'm meant to be with Justin like Tanya said. I mean I've known him for so long. "MOM! I think I would know where my heart is going!" The truth was, I didn't know where my heart was going. Everything I've gone through and I still don't know who I love. God now I feel old thinking about the past.

I ran downstairs to just get away from my mom for a little bit. Then my brain caught up to me. Edward was there right in front of me looking like he wanted to smile but couldn't figure out if he wanted to.

Then he said, "I didn't know you wanted to see me _that_ much." Then he gave me that smile that used to melt my heart. I don't know if it melted my heart its making me want to vomit right now.

AN: I'm back. It's been like a month since I've written this story. Just hope that I got all the facts right in the story. So I'm going to start to write more freaqulently since I'm not camping with my BFF anymore. Loves to all who love this story now review and give me some idea what Edward should do while he is there. BTW it's not going to be a Rosalie/Bella story that would just be confusing so it's just a Bella story with well, we can see who the pairings are going to be.


	10. Chapter 8

I flared with anger. I could swear I could feel flames near my back. I didn't really care right now, Edward was hear, and I didn't want him to have any sense that I still love him. Even thought I could feel my heart beat faster as her came closer and closer to me until he was just a foot apart from me. I glared at him.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to talk about that scene in the mall."

Great, he probably wants to be all like 'oh if you didn't notice I don't love you anymore. I just wanted to make that clear if Tanya and I smooching, wasn't good enough.' I didn't really care that Tanya said that he only did it because he saw me kissing Justin. She could be making all that up because she didn't want to hurt my feelings that she was dating Edward when me and him dated before.

I gave out an angry sigh and said, "What about it? It was the past and you obviously don't want me and I obviously don't want you seeing as I have a boyfriend."

I could see his jaw clench and unclench. A habit he used to do when he was stressed or when he was angry. He didn't look very angry just very sad, but then he composed himself quickly to look calm and unharmed about my words. Ha I can see right through his act. He should really compose his face quicker so I don't see it first.

"I can see that you still want me. I can see it in your eyes. Even if you want to deny it I know that you still love me. And I –" He cut himself short. I could see that he was changing what he was going to say. Gee I guess he didn't plan this out soon enough. "I don't love you anymore. Seeing you kiss that _boy_ was heartbreaking because I used to love you but, know I love Tanya. That's why I was kissing her. When I was at that mall I loved you, but then you kissed him and I wanted to see if I could make you jealous by kissing Tanya. Then there was this spark and –"

"I don't have to hear what it felt like to kiss a person you love. I have that feeling every time I kiss _Justin_! Oh, and if you didn't notice his name is_ Justin_ not _Boy_!" Then I did the unthinkable. I punched his jaw and the next thing I knew I heard a piercing scream and noticed it was mine. "What the HELL! Why are you soo FREAKING HARD! HOW COME YOU AREN'T LIKE SAMANTHA WHERE IT WASN'T SO HARD TO PUNCH HER TO MAKE HER HURT!" I just kept screaming rants and no sense to him.

I felt cold hands on my broken hand. I looked up through my hair and saw that Mom was trying to make not swell so much.

Edward had amused eyes now. How could he be amused when I broke my hand because of him? "It's probably because your powers weren't triggered for some reason. Maybe I'm not a threat."

"Edward, right now you are a threat to my daughter. I think you have to go back to Tanya. She would probably love to hear the story on how you 'fell in love' with her instead of Bella. I can't believe this is amusing to you." Mom said, calling Carlisle from her phone.

"I'm not leaving. The first thing I know is that this is my house also. So, you better get used to me being here and 'tormenting' Bella," Edward said going to the living room and sitting on the love seat.

He crossed his legs and looked at me with an unreadable face. Was that pain I saw in his eyes. No that couldn't be, he was just a cold-hearted ass. Then he started smiling at Mom and me.

Mom hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she sighed heavily, "What will it take to get you out of this house Edward?"

"Hmm, how about you drive me to Tanya's house and then I'll leave here?" That was all? He didn't, like, want to molest us or rape us. Well, he probably didn't want to rape us, for as long as I've known him I know he can be cruel but he's not that cruel.

"That's all you want? A ride to Tanya's? Couldn't you just run to her house? I mean you are a vampire and all." Mom said scratching her head.

"Yeah, but there's a catch. You have to catch me first." Then he was gone. Just like that vanished.

Mom a loud growl and told me, "Carlisle will be here just wait in the living room while I try and catch him. He's such a kid sometimes." Then she was gone too.

I heard stuff being broken up stairs and sometimes I saw blurs run past me. In about 10 minutes or so Carlisle was here.

"Hello, Bella. I got a call from Rosalie that you might of broken your hand. She didn't really explain why she just said to get here and just check it out," He said as her sat down next to me.

"Yeah, I broke it because of Edward."

I heard the front door open then close and then I saw Dad was in front of me. "Bells are you okay? I overheard that you broke your hand then I got so worried that I just ran down here and had to see if you were actually okay."

I gave him a one armed hug and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what happened. Do you break your hand trying run?" He asked kidding around.

I chuckled and said, "No, it's because of Edward. I kind of punched him and yeah."

"Edward's back home? Why is he back home? No, wait why did you punch him? I thought you guys were going to get married. I thought he loved you like crazy. I thought you loved him like crazy." He just kept on going and going and going.

"No, I saw him kissing Tanya while I was at the mall with Justin, but that might have been because I was kissing Justin and he just got jealous."

I saw Edward blur next to Emmett and say, "That's not the reason, I love Tanya now."

I hear Mom yell, "GET BACK HERE EDWARD. I WANT YOU TO LEAVE BELLA ALONE!"

Edward laughed and said, "Well, I gotta go and run away from your wife Em." Edward blurred away from us.

Then Mom blurred past us but the stopped and blurred to Emmett and her voice softened as she said, "Hey, baby, I didn't know you were home from helping Carlisle. I've missed you." She pecked him on the lips and went back to chasing Edward around the house.

Just then I wondered is she will ever catch him or if they're always going to be chasing each other.

**AN: Yeah so I couldn't really resist Bella breaking her hand like in Eclipse but with Edward. REVIEW please**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like a year! I've just been busy with the guy that I love. Okay enough about my private life lets get back to the story! Oh if you don't know what's going on just re-read it.

Mom has been trying to catch Edward Freakin' Cullen for more than an hour now. I honestly just wanted to teleport and just grab him and yank him out of the house. But right now I was just way to tired of seeing him so right now all I'm doing is sitting in my room with my eyes closed listening to Paramore and trying not to hear Edward and Mom screaming at each other.

Even with the headphones on and the volume up I could still hear Mom screaming, "Edward Cullen, get out of this house! Bella does not want to see you right now!" I felt a gust of wind as someone came into my bedroom.

I opened my eyes and saw Dad sitting on my desk looking for some crap.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Dad, what are you looking for?"

He looked at me as if he thought I wasn't there. God, he is so out of it sometimes. I mean why wouldn't I be in here? It is in my room and all.

Dad looked nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "I was, um, looking for my video game."

"Ugh, Dad, just go away."

He backed away out of the door. God, can people just knock sometimes? I'm not five anymore.

Then there was another gust of wind. Seriously people, stop coming into my room!

"Dad, I don't know where your game is! So just get out of here and look somewhere else." I opened my eyes and saw the person I never want to see again but came back and Mom was no trying to chase him.

**AN: Yeah, not the best chapter but hey I'll update a lot better chapters. Sorry if it didn't make sense. The next one will.**


End file.
